With the advent of small, portable computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), users can take larger portions of information with them for consumption while away from the desk. To satisfy this need, publishers have begun to provide more substantial electronic media documents. An example of an electronic media document is a book that has been converted to electronic form for download and display. Electronic books have been developed for PDAs such as the Palm™ and Windows CE™ devices.
In addition, some suppliers have developed devices that are designed specifically for the receipt, storage and display of electronic books. Such devices, for example, may be referred to as “electronic book readers.” In general, such a reader is configured to display electronic books provided by the manufacturer of the reader. Advertisements (herein referred to as “ads”) may be located randomly throughout the electronic book, spaced evenly throughout the electronic book, and/or clustered in one area of the book, such as the start, end, or center. Similar display methods can be provided to render or display electronic media documents.